Flappy Bird
by cheerry-blossoms
Summary: Sarada wants to play Papa's Flappy Bird. SasuSaku. Uchiha Family.


I saw my cousin play Flappy Bird then the idea just popped out! Haha! Enjoy this one shot!

**Disclaimer**: I do wish that I own Naruto and Flappy Bird so I'll be hella rich now

**Flappy Bird**

**By cheerry-blossoms**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reading scrolls was Sasuke's daily morning routine, unlike normal fathers who prefer reading newspapers while drinking coffee. Then again, Sasuke was anything but normal.

He reached for his mug with the Uchiha symbol printed on it that Sakura just placed on the table, humming in affirmation when his wife told him she'll be going back to their room to change to her hospital uniform. As usual, he got back to reading the rare scroll he found from one of his travels-slash-missions.

While he was on a particular interesting area, he heard a mumble of "Papa?" in front of him. He didn't need to glance away from the parchment to know it was his daughter's voice. He merely gave a hum as he brought the mug to his lips, beaming after tasting his tomato juice. He was trying to avoid saying 'hn' all the time since, according to the two women in his life, it was _annoying_. He still snorts at the thought.

"Papa, can I play your Flappy Bird?" Sarada asked, her voice void of any hidden meaning.

_Bird_? Was the first thing that registered in the Uchiha patriarch's mind.

3,

2,

1

.

.

He spit the juice to the side. His scroll was left forgotten on the wooden floor.

"What the _fuck_, Sarada?!"

At his outburst, Sarada took a step back while covering her ears. Her black eyes were round and glistening in fear behind her spectacles. Normally, Sasuke would have softened, but he still remembered the girl's question, so he kept firm on his ground.

Sarada's voice was slightly shaking. "I… I just wanna p-play…" She knew how scary her Papa is, according to the shinobi (including the Hokage himself) she'd met, but she has never really experienced it firsthand because she is _his_ _princess_… until now.

"Don't you know Flappy Bird?" she decided to explain, though her voice was smaller than ever. The attitude she's showing was very different from how she is outside. Her classmates, especially the _blond idiot_, will laugh at her for _years_. "You know, you tap on it and it moves _up_…"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Who the hell gave you that idea?" Sasuke looked calm, but judging from how _low_ his voice was, even an idiot like Bolt will sense danger.

"M-Mama…"

Sasuke frowned. Really, Sakura? _That annoying_—

"I really, really wanna play it, and Mama told me I can play with yours because she has already played with it—"

"UCHIHA SAKURA, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Really, how could his _wife_ be the person to instill such thoughts on their wonderful, innocent daughter? Of all people, she should be the first one in preserving their only daughter's _purity_, not the first one to _spoil_ it! She even had to use _their_ experience as reference! They should really have a long, _long_ talk on how to deal with Sarada's growing up. He wasn't even able to hear Sakura's response from their room.

"Papa! Please don't yell at Mama!" Sarada pleaded, "It was actually Bolt who introduced it to me!"

Sasuke froze.

"He… let me play with _his_ first…"

Silence.

Hell broke loose.

It was a good thing Sakura got back just in time to hold Sasuke from burning their house using katon.

"I am gonna kill that bastard for staining my princess's innocence—"

"Sasuke, what are you saying?" Sakura asked, tightening her grip on the raging Sasuke's waist, trying to prevent him from thrashing around while he was yelling _colorful_ words. She mentally thanked her mentor, again, for teaching her in obtaining such strength.

The rosette turned to the terrified Uchiha, "Just… go out, Sarada. I can handle your father." The raven-haired girl willingly obliged and ran out of the Uchiha manor.

"Yes! Go out and bring that fucktard ass to my home so I could _strangle_ and _castrate_ and—"

"Sasuke!" Sakura interrupted the moment the seven-year old Uchiha was out of hearing range, a frown not even marring her youthful beauty. "What is your problem?! You're scaring Sarada!" She let go of Sasuke when the latter spun to face her, his face showing that he is equally raged as her.

Sasuke lifted an arm and pointed at the door as if Bolt was there. "That perverted little gremlin of an idiot who took after his dumb father let our pure and beautiful Sarada play with his… his… _what in fucking Madara's name was that again?_"

The frown on Sakura's forehead was gone gradually while she watched her husband struggle with words. It was a rare sight of the genius Uchiha Sasuke to be this flustered about not remembering a word. And this was probably the longest sentence he had uttered in a year. She tried hard not to grin. "Can you stop with the Sharingan, please?"

Unconsciously, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, and that's when he recalled the _magic word_.

"Ah! Something F with the _bird_! It's _bird_, Sakura. We all know what _bird_ means!"

Sakura wasn't almost able to hold back a laugh hearing Sasuke repeat the word _bird_ for three times. It just didn't sound so right coming from him.

"Flappy Bird?"

"YE— do you really have to say it out loud?" There goes her forever conservative husband.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" She finally grinned.

"Wha— _what's wrong with it?_ Sakura, are you even aware of what you're saying?" He knew Sakura was the more perverted one in their relationship (he's got no complaints, though), but he didn't know she could be _that_ liberated, and even negatively influence their own child's mind! Why did he marry her again?

The woman had the nerve to smirk and look like she's winning the argument. "Sasuke-kun, do you even know what _Flappy Bird_ is?" She'd better be thankful that she's gorgeous.

Ten years of living with this woman made him sure that there was some _meaning_ behind that kind of sweet tone she used. He took a step back and gulped.

After receiving no response from him, Sakura sighed. "It's a game, Sasuke-kun."

_A game? Wait- what?_

"You have it on your phone. I downloaded it there so Sarada can play when I'm in the hospital and she's with you since you don't want to buy her a phone yet."

_Oh._

Sasuke cleared his throat and regained his composure, his facial expression returning to its normal, bored mode.

"I'll still kill the dobe and his dobe offspring, though."

Sakura laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist, seeing that the Uchiha had finally calmed down. An idea crossed her mind.

"How about _you_ let _me_ play with _your_ Flappy Bird, Papa?" she whispered on Sasuke's ear.

A handsome smirk formed on Sasuke's handsome face.

"Hn."

* * *

_Reviews, please? *Sarada puppy eyes*_


End file.
